1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ejection inspection device for functional liquid droplet ejection heads which eject functional liquid by an ink jet system, a liquid droplet ejection apparatus, a method of manufacturing an electro-optic device, an electro-optic device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Known ejection inspection devices are of a type provided in a liquid droplet ejection apparatus having an imaging device which drives functional liquid droplet ejection heads to eject functional liquid so as to perform an imaging process on a workpiece (such as the glass substrate of a liquid crystal display). Such ejection inspection devices recognize the ejection-result images of the functional liquid droplet ejection heads to thereby inspect ejection failures of the same. Reference is made to JP-A-2005-014216 as an example of related art.
Meanwhile, a possible alternative to the known ejection inspection devices can be developed by using an inspection sheet that is wound into a roll to serve as an inspection workpiece for reduced running costs, etc. and feed the same onto an inspection stage and take it therefrom. Moreover, it is preferable that an ejection inspection be performed with the inspection sheet sucked and mounted on the inspection stage, so as to prevent the inspection workpiece from contacting the nozzle surfaces of the functional liquid droplet ejection heads.
In this case, however, even if the suction is released, there is a possibility of causing the inspection sheet to be tightly sucked on the inspection stage (vacuum suction). Further in this case, the inspection sheet is susceptible to static electricity because it is fed while rubbing against the inspection stage. Therefore, even if the inspection sheet is once separated, it has a possibility of being sucked on the inspection stage due to electrostatic suction. When the inspection sheet is fed in a state of being sucked on the inspection stage, it becomes wrinkled and requires an increased load to be fed and taken up (causing the motor to be overloaded). As a result, it is not possible to feed the inspection sheet adequately. Furthermore, the inspection sheet having static electricity adversely affects the shooting positions of functional liquid in an ejection inspection.